Lost Forever
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: Adrianna is dealing with her fight with Eric, the only people there who are helping her are Ryan and Sam. But the thing is.. Is Adrianna falling for the both of them. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Lost**  
"Sookie! It's been 4 days and I haven't heard anything from Eric!" I said worried. The fight we had the other night was a misunderstanding, Eric blew it out of proportion. "Adrianna, he is probably clearing his head. You have to calm down. When he is ready to come, he'll come." Sookie said with calm in her voice. I sat down on the couch, hoping that Eric didn't hurt himself. My hand was shaking, and my heart was racing. I didn't know if I was about to explode or faint. Sookie came in the living room with some tea. "Here drink this, it will relax you." I was contemplating on drinking it. I gave her a suspicious look, "Adrianna, there's nothing bad in it." Sookie said. I took a sip. The tea wasn't bad, but the person who came in was. "Hey Sookie." Bill said in his southern voice too. I sat my tea down on the coffee table, and walked up stairs into my room. If Bill was gonna be here, I had to leave. I slipped on my shoes and ran downstairs. "Sookie, I'm going to Merlotte's." I walked out of the door, without saying anything to Bill. I went to the little yellow car, and drove to Merlotte's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Fallen**  
Merlotte's was dead, the only people there was Andy, and Holly. I was surprised to see Ryan at the bar, I grabbed a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?" I said to him in joking tone. "Whoa! Adrianna you're here?" He said like he was drunk. "Ryan are you drunk?" I said. "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." He said. "Damn it! Ryan, you are drunk!" I said. Sam came out of the back, "Hey! Adrianna, what are you doing here?" Sam said in happy tone. "I was here just to visit, but I guess now I'm a designated driver." I said trying to get Ryan off of the chair. I grabbed Ryan's arm and put it over my shoulder and walked him to the car. Sam followed and opened the door for me, and helped me put Ryan in the car. "Thanks Sam!" I said while getting into the car. I started the car up, and drove to Ryan's house. "Adrianna. Why don't you love me?" Ryan said. I didn't know how to answer that. "Ryan, I like you. But like I said, I didn't come here looking for love." Ryan's head was bobbing, seeing him drunk was depressing. "I had a girl friend once, and she was obsessed with sex. So one day she pressured herself on me, and we had sex. Adrianna, I didn't want to lose my virginity to her! If I could go back into time. I would I want to wait and lose my virginity to you.. because I love you." Ryan sounded like he was about cry. I knew I left damage on Ryan, when I told him that I didn't want us to be a couple. What he said, I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment, or weird. I drove up to Ryan's house and helped him up to his porch and knocked on the door. His mom answered, she had the same exact eye color as him. "What happened?" She said worried. "Well he was at Merlotte's with a bottle of tequila." I said struggling to keep Ryan around me. "Ugh, ok take him into his room." His mom said. I took him to his room and laid him down on his bed. "Adrianna, I love you!" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Company**  
I woke up to me thinking about what Ryan told me, also the fact that Eric didn't come over too. I went downstairs to make me some breakfast. There was a note on the coffee pot. "Good Morning Adrianna, I told Sam to give you today off. Relax, do whatever you want. I'll be home at 11. Love Sookie." I was thankful that Sookie did that for me. I made some coffee and had some toast. I kept on thinking about Eric, and then I felt the waterworks come in. I was crying, I never cry! I'm a strong girl, crying are for weak girls. Then more tears came, I realized that I was weak, when it came to Eric. The only guy I loved left for god know how long. "Sook, you home?" I heard a deep voice say. "Who's here?" I said. I grabbed a knife, a tall, muscular, tan man came in. "Whoa! Who are you? Put the knife down, I'm not going to hurt you!" The man said. I put the knife back, "I'm Adrianna, who are you?" I said. "I'm Alcide, nice to meet you, Adrianna." Alcide said. "What are you, you smell horrible!" I said trying to figure him out. "I smell? Oh! I'm a werewolf! Wait! What are you?" He said. "I'm a shifter. I didn't know werewolves smell, you're my first." Alcide smiled, like what I said was a compliment. "That wasn't a compliment! Dog." I said in a jokingly tone. "I didn't take it as a compliment." Alcide said. "Uh..yeah you did." I said. "No I didn't." Alcide smiled. "So when I came in here, you were crying?" Alcide said trying to be nosy. "Yeah, I was crying. What's it to you?" I said being mysterious. "Is everything okay?" Alcide said in a somewhat serious tone. "Actually no, everything is not okay. My boyfriend and I had a fight and I haven't heard anything from him." I said in a aggravating tone. "I'm sorry. What's your boyfriend's name?" He said. "His name is Eric." I said, maybe Alcide didn't know an Eric. Alcide laughed, "What would be funny is that if, you dating Eric Northman." Alcide said. I look down at my coffee cup, "Actually, I am." I said hesitantly. "What?! You're dating Eric Northman! He's a 2000 year old vampire! You're like 16!" I took the "You're like 16" compliment. But I also knew that Eric was a 2000 year old vampire, I also knew that our relationship is very shocking. "I know! Alcide. I get that I'm underage.. Actually I'm 15. I'm not 16 until the end of next month. But forget that, I'm shocked too!" I said confessing how I feel. "I guess, if you're aware of it. That's fine." Alcide said trying to shake the feeling that I was dating a very old but yet sexy vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Tell Me!**  
I walked into Merlotte's feeling like shit. I didn't want to be there because I felt like death was in me, and making me sick. Ryan was at his usual place, I grabbed my apron out of Sam's office. I had to stop to take a breather, everything was spinning. Once everything was stop spinning, I walked out of the office to see Ryan standing by the door. "Uh.. Ryan, what are you doing?" I said in a amused tone. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He said. "No. What's up." I said wondering why he was waiting for me. "My mom told me that you took me home the other night, and I know I spilled something. Just tell me what I said please!" Ryan said begging me what he told me. "You didn't say anything Ryan. Except that you told me that you love me." I said just needing to sit before I started work. "I know, I said something else just tell me, Adrianna." Ryan said trying to get the truth out of me. I zoned out, everything got dizzy again; Ryan's voice faded away. Then my sight went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Nighttime**  
I woke up to seeing Ryan at my bedside. "Ryan what happened?" I said feeling lost. "You fainted at work, how come you didn't tell Sookie you were sick?" Ryan said being protected over me. "I thought it was a cold, but I guess not." I said siting myself up. "I'm not gonna be here long, I just wanted to see if you were alive and breathing." He said, getting up from the bed. I grabbed his hand, "Don't leave, stay here and talk." I said wanting him. Ryan sat back down, "Okay, since you want me to stay. Please tell me what I said to you. Because right now it's killing me." Ryan said just wanting to make sure that he didn't tell me anything bad. "You told me that, you wish that I was the girl that you lost your virginity too." I said sickly. "Adrianna, I'm sorry. That wasn't suppose to come out." He said with embarrassment. "It's okay. Trust me, I thought it was cute." I said trying to make him feel better. Ryan scooted closer to me, I knew he was going in to kiss me. His face was close to mine where I could see his pupils dilate, his lips were close to mine. "Ryan, I can't. I mean, I don't want to get you sick." I said trying not to ruin what we have. Ryan smiled, "I'm sorry." I came closer to Ryan and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You won't get sick, if I kiss you on the forehead." I said in friendly tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Get Well Soon**  
I felt myself get better fast, but I could also feel myself losing Eric fast too. It's been 4 weeks since I last saw Eric. I figured that we were broken up, or he was fucking or sucking some chick. He's the reason why I cry myself to sleep, or sometimes when I stay up all night waiting for him. I could feel Ryan and I's relationship get closer, same with Sam. All I knew was that I had two amazing guys in my life, one doesn't even know I'm with somebody, the other one is in my life forever. I grabbed the phone in my room, I needed to talk to the person who always helps me. "Hey dad! How are you?" I said. "I'm fantastic. Garrett and Lilly are doing good too, I'll let them know that you called."  
After my chat with my dad, I told him everything except for I'm dating a 2000 year old vampire. I felt Jessica downstairs. Jessica was helping me cope, she was my shoulder to cry on. "Hey Jess!" I said walking downstairs. "Hey! How do you feel?" Jess said. "I'm getting better." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Tough as a Nail**  
I walked into Merlotte's not expecting people to rush to me, after my incident. I got tons of "are you okay?", and "are you sure you can work today?" The only thing I wanted to do was work, and then go home and sleep. I was really getting tired of people's sympathy.  
I got through half the day, without talking to anybody until Arlene, came up to me. "Hey, Adrian. Are you okay? You look pale." Arlene said with her motherly instinct. "I'm fine Arlene." I said just wanting Arlene to get out of my face. Arlene left me alone, then Sam called me into his office. "Hey, how do you feel?" Sam said trying to start a conversation. "I feel better than before. Anyways what's up?" I said just trying to get why Sam called me in. "What are you doing Friday night?" Sam said like he was setting up a date. "Nothing? Why?" I said. "Well Friday is a full moon. Do wanna go running again?" Sam said. I thought about it, "Sure, why not." I said just wanting to get back to work. I was expecting Ryan to waiting outside the door for me. "Adrian, come here!" Lafayette said. "What's up, Lafayette?" I was curious why Lafayette wanted to talk to me. "So what's up with all the boys wanting you?" Lafayette said like he knew that I was in boy trouble. "What do you mean?" I said like a stupid bitch, "I know about your boy.. Ryan." He said. "Oh Ryan? Nothing we're just friends." I said.  
After that weird conversation with Lafayette, I went back to work until my hours were over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Cold**  
After my hard, and shitty day at work. I went straight to bed, I didn't even take off my shoes. I closed my eyes.  
"Adrianna! I love you!" I heard Ryan yell. I was sitting at the park bench. The sky was black with little stars. The cold breeze and the full moon, was beautiful together. Ryan came up to me and pulled his hand out, I grabbed his soft, tan hand. Ryan pulled me up to him, where we were chest to chest. We then slowly started dancing. Ryan smelled nice, his hair, his skin, and most of all his blood; the scent of his blood was delightful. I put my head on his, the smell of his blood was to much to handle; I opened my mouth and fangs popped out. I was destined to kill him.  
I got up fast out of my bed, and ran to the bathroom. I was half asleep and checking if I did have fangs. There was nothing, it was a nightmare again. They were getting much worse, "Fuck." I whispered to myself. I turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face and went back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Wrong Kiss**  
"Hey! Sam! I'm ready for this run." I said to him. "Okay, we'll go in a minute." Sam was finishing up the last of the paychecks. "So Eric, still hasn't came yet?" Sam said bringing up the pain again. "Yeah, Sam I really think we're done. He hasn't called, or anything." I said trying to accept the fact that Eric and I relationship was done over a stupid ass fight. "Okay, I'm done! Are you ready?" Sam said like we were in a race. I laughed "I've been ready!" I said trying to be a badass. Sam and I went outside and changed. Sam and I ran through the woods, the breeze reminded me about the nightmare I had. After our run, we changed back and went into Sam's trailer. I've only been in his trailer once and it was the first day I came to Bon Temps. "Thanks for asking me to run, I needed it." I said being thankful. "No problem." Sam said. Sam had weird smells in his house, like a vampire, a skin-walker. I wondered who was all here, probably Sam's lady friends. "What if Eric comes back? What would you do?" Sam said. I thought about what I would do, it was 4 weeks since our fight. I didn't know if I was going to slap him, or kiss him. "Sam, I don't know. Maybe kiss him, or slap him for not coming back." I said seriously. Sam laughed "You're pretty tough if you're going to slap a vampire." Sam said. I laughed at his joke, I felt something there, maybe it was the full moon or maybe my feelings came back for Sam. But I do know is that something sparked in me again about Sam. I don't know what went through my head, I was determine to kiss Sam. Without Sam knowing, I kissed him. Sam didn't pull away fast enough, it felt like Sam was kissing me back. His lips were soft. Then I caught myself and pulled away. "Sam, I'm so sorry! I've got to go bye!" I said running out of Sam's trailer, I didn't know what came over me. I think the fact that I haven't had a boyfriend in 4 weeks made me kiss him. I started the car and drove straight to Sookie's.  
I parked the car, and thought about what I did. I couldn't help the fact that I touched my lips. I got out of the car to take a breather. All I knew was that I fucked up bad, real bad. I ran into the house and before I knew it, I smelled Eric. I didn't know if it was my senses or if Eric was back. "Adrianna!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Back Again**  
I turned around to see if I wasn't dreaming. "Adrianna?!" Eric said in a furious tone. I wasn't scared of him, my whole life I had to prepare myself for killing a vampire. I ran outside, and straight to Eric, "What the fuck?" I said, the best thing I could do was slap him. "What is your problem? Once I kiss a different guy, you then come? Eric I waited for you to come back! 4 weeks Eric! 4 fucking weeks I waited for you! and you didn't come!" I yelled at him. I was so pissed at him that I could slap him a thousand times. Tears was coming down my cheek, I was glad to see him but also pissed at him. "What do you have to say? Eric?" I yelled. Eric had tears going down his cheek. "Answer me! Eric?!" I yelled again. "I didn't come back because I didn't know what to say! But this can't be all my fault, you go around kissing other guys!" Eric yelled. I wasn't going to take this, he was the reason why I kissed Sam. "I kissed Sam because I didn't have a boyfriend for 4 weeks. You fucking left me over a stupid fight! You fucking left damage on me! You made me think that you were dead or fucking another chick, which you probably were?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I wasn't fucking another chick! I was in my office thinking of ways to come back to you! But you go around kissing a guy when you are still with somebody!" Eric said. He was making me that bad guy. "Why can't you understand that I kissed Sam because you were gone, I was emotionally damaged because of you! I'm not in love with Sam! I'm in love with you! Eric please just drop it! I just want us to be how we were before you left!" I said just wanting to stop with the fighting again. Eric wiped his red tears, and kissed me. I missed the way he kissed me, his hands in my hair. "Adrianna, I'm sorry. I won't leave again." Eric said wiping my tears. "I love you." Eric said before kissing me.


End file.
